


Horror Story

by Professor_Tahiri



Category: Original - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-27
Updated: 2013-02-26
Packaged: 2017-12-03 18:19:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/701232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Professor_Tahiri/pseuds/Professor_Tahiri





	1. Chapter 1

Life had become easy since Katrina had been orphaned; she was adopted by a new family who loved her and cherished her. They accepted that she was a lesbian and loved her girlfriend as a partner for her. Life was sweet for Katrina. She met with her girlfriend, Ariana Hawthorne, in a London cafe, during their summer break. Tea and biscuits, then a trip around town, maybe a movie. A good day for a date, Katrina thought to herself. Ariana smiled, her bright red hair reflecting the light from the midday's sun. The two girls got their tea and enjoyed the warm beverage as they decided which movie they wanted to see. Finally set on the decision, they paid and left the cafe. The walk to the theatre was nice, the sun's warmth reflecting off the girls' face. Suddenly, Katrina felt a nervous tingle in her neck. She glanced behind her, suddenly feeling a sense they were being followed. "What's wrong, Kat?" Ariana asked. Katrina couldn't see anything, so she shrugged. "Weird feeling, that's all."

They had to cut through only one alleyway to get to the theatre and the girls figured this should be fine, in broad daylight. They walked into the alleyway, then Katrina felt her danger sense. She turned to look behind her, Ariana turning as well. Then from behind, two hands grabbed each of them. One covered their mouths and the other arm wrapped around their waists. Katrina's eyes widened when she heard a very familiar voice say, "Katrina Varren and her girlfriend. How cute." Morvin Varren, Katrina's brother, stepped into view. "Their wands are in their pockets. Grab them," he said.

A hand shot into their pockets, pulling their wands out. The wands were tossed to Morvin, who then snapped them in front of the girls. Both of their eyes widened as their wands were snapped. "Oh no," he said, a smile cracking his gristled face. He nodded behind the girls and they felt themselves being dragged backwards. Katrina and Ariana fought to free themselves from the men holding them. Both men squeezed the girls harder, making it hard for them to breath. The girls heard a door open and they were dragged into a very dark room. Then rough fabric was pulled over their heads. Ariana started to cry as their hands were bound behind their backs. Katrina could only flinch when she heard the kick to her girlfriend's stomach. "Let her go! It's me you want!"

Morvin leaned close to his little sister's ear and said, "No Kat. These men here have been locked up for a long time. They want both of you. And so do I." The girls felt themselves lifted off the ground as they were carried. Both girls started screaming, pleading for help. Then they were unceremoniously tossed down. Both girls landed on hard stone, feeling their wind knocked from their lungs. Then they felt a twisting sensation as they were apparated. 

All the girls could tell is it was cold and damp in the room they were now in. Katrina crawled over to Ariana; she could tell where the girl was because she was crying. "Ssh Ariana," she said, trying to comfort her. "It'll be alright." Then they heard a laughing. "No it would Ariana," Morvin said and kicked his sister hard in the stomach. She rolled onto her back, crying out in pain. Then Morvin stomped on her stomach, making the girl vomit into the sack over her head. "Pick her up and put her in the chair." Katrina was lifted off the ground and sat in a chair. Then the bag was pulled off her head. It looked like they were in a mausoleum. 

Morvin was tossing Ariana down on a ramshackle bed. "Leave her alone!" she screamed. Then one of the other convicts slapped her hard across the face. Ariana screamed as Morvin climbed onto the bed and torn her hood off. He slapped her with the back of his hand and tore at her shirt. He ripped it off her, licking his lips as he did. "So delicious," he said as he snapped her bra off. Ariana screamed and Morvin back handed her again. Katrina looked away as Morvin started ripping her skirt off. The guy to her right held Katrina's face towards the scene. The crazed boy tugged at Ariana's panties and the light fabric tore, leaving her completely naked. Morvin pulled his cock out and rubbing it against Ari's pussy. She pleaded with him to stop, then screamed as he jammed it into her, penetrating her hymen. Morvin leaned forward and licked Ariana's neck as he pushed his cock all the way into her. Ariana cried hysterically, pain ripping through her midsection. 

"Oh, would someone shut her up?" Morvin asked as he jammed his cock into her again. Katrina was crying as the guy to her left moved over to her girlfriend. He too bared his cock, which he shoved into her mouth. Ariana's eyes widened as the cock slid into her throat, making her gag. "Leave her alone!" Katrina screamed, tears streaming down her face. "Hey boss, you want me to shut this one up too?" Morvin glanced at his sister as he jammed his cock into her girlfriend. "Go for it Tobs." The man smiled and pulled his cock out. Katrina clamped her mouth shut. Tobs jammed his finger into Katrina's cheek, forcing her mouth open. Then he shoved his cock into her mouth. He left his finger jammed into her cheek so that she couldn't close it.

Ariana was sobbing as she was brutally raped by two men. "Ugh... this bitch's pussy is tight," Morvin groaned , lifting her legs. He was jamming his cock into her so hard, his testicles were smacking again her ass. "Oh, I'm gonna cum," he groaned. Ariana tried to beg him not to come inside her, but the cock in her mouth made her unable to talk. The man raping her mouth groaned and pulled her hair, shooting his load down her throat. He pulled his cock out of her mouth just in time for her to scream "NO!" Morvin shot his load inside Ariana's pussy, groaning and shouting "Take that!" Katrina's eyes widened as Tobs shot his load into Katrina's throat. Oh Ari, Katrina thought. She didn't know that something worse was about to befall her.


	2. Chapter 2

Morvin pulled his cock from Ariana, releasing a stream of cum and blood from Ariana's vagina. She laid their sobbing as Morvin turned to Katrina. "Your girlfriend's pussy was so tight. I wonder what yours feels like," he said, licking his lips. He was still hard and his cock was throbbing. Katrina struggled against the bonds and the man holding her. "Go fuck yourself," Katrina spit at him. He laughed and stroked his sister's face, then backhanded her, drawing blood. "No sweet sister, I'm going to fuck you." He grabbed Katrina's shirt and pulled it down, ripping it off her. He grabbed her bra and pulled it until it snapped.

Katrina started screaming and kicking, trying to break the man's hold on her. Morvin pulled his hand up into a fist and rammed it into Katrina's stomach. She retched forward and Morvin grabbed her head. He forced his dick into her mouth, which was still wet with cum and blood from Ariana. Katrina retched and felt like she would hurl, but the cock wedged in her mouth stopped her from throwing up. Morvin pulled his cock from her mouth and she hurled. Her brother laughed and had Tobs pull her to her feet. The other man handed him a knife and he put it in the waistband of Katrina's pants. He cut her pants off as she struggled to get free. Leaving his sister in just her panties, he moved over to the bed and laid down. 

Tobs lifted the girl off her feet and the third man pulled her panties off. Then Tobs carried her to the bed and started to lower Katrina onto Morvin's cock. Kat started crying as she felt her brother's dick pressed against her pussy. Morvin grabbed her waist and pulled her down, his cock penetrating his sister's hymen and up into her womb. She screamed in pain as blood gushed from her vagina. Morvin reached up and seized his sister by the throat, pulling her down. His grip on her throat was so tight, that he could see blood quickly racing to her face. He lifted her by her neck and pulled her down, jamming his cock into her. She tried to scream in pain, but Morvin was preventing that by squeezing her throat. 

"Hey boss, her ass looks really good. Can I break it in?" the third guy asked. Morvin looked at the fear in her eyes and smirked, nodding. "Go for it Collins. Take my sister's ass." The man named Collins smirked and slapped Katrina's ass. Tears streamed from her eyes as she struggled to breath. She felt the man's hands spread her ass cheeks and Katrina whimpered pathetically. Ariana watched in horror as Collins slapped Katrina's ass with his cock, the pushed the tip into her ass hole. Katrina would have screamed, if she could, as the man pushed his cock all the way into her ass. She felt like she was being ripped apart as the two cocks punched into her. Both men began moving their hips, thrusting their cocks into her raw body. Blood seeped from both holes as the men raped her. Just as Katrina was about to pass out from being choked, Morvin released her throat. Katrina gasped for air, then screamed as Collins thrust deep into her ass. He grabbed her bound hands and pulled her up. Tobs stepped in front of her face and jammed his cock into her throat. 

One cock pushed into her womb, another into her rectum and the third into her throat. Ariana watched in silence, tears streaming from her eyes as her girlfriend was violently violated in every hole. Just then, a loud noise sounded and two more men, carrying bags. Morvin smiled at the men. "Oh look sweet sister, more men to violate you and they brought us toys." The two guys undressed and joined the men on the bed. "Could we rape her?" one of the guys said, pointing to Ariana. "No, we're working on her now. Light a candle." One of the guys smirked and lit the candle. While the wax was softening, the two guys joined Tobs, forcing their cocks into Katrina's mouth, alternating with him. When they removed a cock, she screamed, only to have another one stuffed into her mouth.

When the wax softened, Collins picked up the candle and dripped the wax onto Katrina's back. She screamed as best she could as the wax burned her back. Then Collins groaned. "Oh, I'm cumming!" he said. Katrina screamed as he came in her ass. Tobs pulled his cock from her mouth and came on her face. The other two men filled the two now abandoned holes. Morvin watched her face in glee as his sister's ass and mouth were stuffed. He took the candle and splashed the wax on her breasts. The wax sizzled as it hit her flesh. Blythe, the man raping Katrina's ass now groaned and pulled his dick out, cumming on her back. Heiffer, the man in her mouth pulled his dick out and came in her hair. Morvin was the only one in his sister now. "I'm going to give you my seed like I gave it to your girlfriend." Then he grunted and came inside her. With her last bit of strength, Katrina cried out. Morvin pushed her off of him. She slumped to the side, landing in a bloody, cum-soaked mess beside Ariana. Cum and blood dripped from both her vagina and her ass.


End file.
